C+VG Issue 3
This issue was dated January 1982 and was priced at 75p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Mailbag - 2 pages (5,7) Competitions - 3 pages (9,11-12) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (27) Bridge - Alan Hiron - 1 page (29) Bugs - 1 page (63) Brainwave - 1 page (67) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (68) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (74-75) Sounds - David Annal - 1 page (81) Graphics - Garry Marshall - 1 page (83) Down to Basic - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (84-85) Software Glossary - 1⅓ pages (90-91) Hardcore: A guide to the low-cost computers available in the UK - 1⅓ pages (96-97) Computer Software News Honest Joe by Molimerx for the TRS-80 - (22) Jumbo Jet Pilot by Thorn EMI for the Atari 800 - (22) Moonraider by Program Power for the Nascom - (22) Falcons by Piccadilly Software for the Apple II - (22) Martians by Program Power for the Acorn Atom - (22) The Cracks of Doom by Supersoft for the PET - (23) Quadrax, Cosmiad and Carols from Newbear for the Sharp MZ-80k - (23) The Dragon's Eye by Automated Simulations Inc for the Apple II - (23) Dreamworld, The Time Machine and Arrow of Death: Part 1 by Molimerx for the TRS-80 - (23) Sub Commander by Algray Software for the PET - (25) Pegasus II by On-Line Systems for the Apple II - (25) Code Maker/Code Breaker by Creative Software for the VIC-20 - (25) Super Invasion by The Essential Software Company for the ZX-81 - (25) Mini Sensory Chess Challenger released. - (25) Reviews Video Screens News 'Treasure Hunt & Box Clever for the Voltmace Database - ¼ page (78) Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Qix by Taito - (30) Armor Attack by Cinematronics - (30) Moon Shuttle by Nichibutsu - (30) Frog and Spiders by Taito - (31) Tips Defender' '''by Williams - ¾ page (31) Adventure Deathmaze 5000 by Essential Software Company for the TRS-80 and Video Genie - Keith Campbell - ½ page (65) Features Christmas 1982: What's in store - 2 pages (72-73) :Westrak CC3, Galaxy 10,000, PacMan 2, Blackbelt, Game & Watch, Game-Time watches, Munchman, Puck Monster & Puckman featured. Softporn Adventure - Softporn Adventure - Elspeth Joiner - 1 page (77) Type-Ins The Four Octagons - 5 pages (16-20) Speed Race for the TI99/4 - 2 pages (32-33) Changing Hearts for the Atari computers - 2 pages (34-35) Tank Battle for the Sharp MZ-80k - 3 pages (36-37,39) Treasure Hunt for the Apple II - 6 pages (40-41,43-44,47,49) Dragon Druggin for the PET - 4 pages (50-52,54) Life for the Acorn Atom - 3 pages (55-57) Entrapment for the TRS-80 - 2 pages (59-60) Android Attack for the ZX-81 - 1 page (60) Mole for the ZX-81 - ½ page (61) Swag for the ZX-81 - ½ page (61) Adverts '''Games' *'Molimerx' - The Golden Baton, Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1 - page 4 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 10 *'Bug-Byte' - Chess, Atom Invaders, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 6, 747, Pinball, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Star Trek, UFO Bomber, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Backgammon, Golf, Last Run, Rhino - Wiggle, Squares - Simon - Parachute, Mini-Breakout - Mini-Invaders, The Damsel and the Beast - page 46 *'SubLOGIC' - T80-FS1 Flight Simulator - page 48 *'Mr Micro Ltd' - The Great Balloon Race, Gold Rush, Rainbow Passage - VIC Pot Shot - page 48 *'Automata' - Can of Worms - page 62 *'Essential Software Company' - Galaxy Invasion, Super Nova, Cosmic Fighter, Attack Force, Robot Attack, Gobble Man, Deathmaze 5000, Labyrinth, Asylum - page 64 *'Team 4' - Invaders / Hedgehog, Las Vegas #1, Trek '81, Battlechess, Starshoot - Acey Ducey - Jupiter Lander, 3D Micromaze, Rat Trap, Lunar Lander / 3D Maze / Dominoes - page 76 *'Acornsoft' - Games Pack 9, Games Pack 10, Atom Adventures, Atom Chess - page 80 *'Kansas City Systems' - Lord of the Rings - page 82 *'Video Software' - 1k Party Tricks - page 82 *'A&F Software' - Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Tangled - page 82 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York - page 89 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze - page 89 *'Program Power' - Chess, Astrobirds, Lunar Lander, Invader Force, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Alien Maze, Demon Dungeon, Dambusters, Super Racetrack, Mazeball, Space Storm - page 92 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Games Pack 1, Super-Wumpas, Games Pack 2 - page 92 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50 - page 93 *'Holdco Ltd' - Buried Treasure - page 93 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 1k Breakout, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine - page 94 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 95 Magazines *C+VG - pages 14-15 *Educational Computing - pages 38,88 Analysis Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Art Director :Paul Flint Design :Linda Freeman Publisher :Tom Moloney Other Contributors :David Annal, Ted Ball, Max Bramer, Keith Campbell, Gary Marshall, Keith Mott, Moira Norrie, Alan Hiron Issue Index C+VG Issue 003 C+VG Issue 003 C+VG Issue 003 C+VG Issue 003 C+VG Issue 003 C+VG Issue 003 C+VG Issue 003 C+VG Issue 003 Category:C+VG issue Category:EMAP Issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1982 Category:Magazines released in 1981